The Underwear
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Roy becomes Fuhrer and Ed has a present for him. Rated M for obvious reason.


**Author's Note: Okay, I seriously need to get on schedule with my smut fics, so I can move on to the other stuff. Okay, disclaimers first. If _Fullmetal Alchemist_ were mine, the first season would've been a hentai series shown late at night on Cinemax After Dark. With plot, of course. Everyone remembers back in 2000 when Cinemax was showing hardcore anime with the softcore hentai, right?**

**Disclaimer number two: if you are not a fan of yaoi, EdxRoy, or smut, please hit the back button now.**

* * *

Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was now married to his longtime superior Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Mustang, after the fall of King Bradley- who had been exposed as the homunculus Pride, was made the new Fuhrer of Amestris. Roy had promised many changes to be made to the country, including making amends with Ishbal. But the first change he had made was within. When he was made the new Fuhrer, the first thing Roy did was go straight to Edward and confess his undying love for him. It took a little convincing on the end of Riza, who became his personal attendant, to get Roy to finally decide to commit to something beside his promise to become Fuhrer in honor of the late Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

* * *

Ed was a bit puzzled about how Roy felt about him. If anything, their relationship had always been filled with violence, with Ed physically reacting to Mustang's jokes about his height. But it was really because Roy was jealous of the younger man's... ahem, "gift." At 7.5 inches long and three inches thick, Ed had more than what it took to sexually satisfy any woman... or man. It had taken Ed a while to come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual. He was still attracted to women, but he couldn't live the lie that was his two-year relationship with Winry Rockbell anymore. He knew he was in love with the then-Colonel Mustang and wanted him more than Winry...

Just like Roy had to realize he was gay. He couldn't stand trying to be a player anymore, nor could he handle the pressures of maintaining the facade of being straight in the face of his subordinates. So he came out to everyone, at once. At first, Riza had been crushed at her commanding officer's revelation because she had feelings of her own toward him. Eventually, she got over her own feelings and showed as much support for Roy's gender preference as the rest of his subordinates.

* * *

**Nightfall:**

When Roy came in, he would have a surprise waiting for him. Ed had bought a pink pair of bikini-style underwear and was under the covers in their bedroom. Mustang walked in to see his Short Fuse sound asleep.

Or so he thought...

Edward had heard the door open and was smiling. He knew Roy liked seeing bikinis on Riza when he took her shopping, so he didn't see why Roy wouldn't like him in bikini-style underwear.

The new Fuhrer slipped off his uniform, leaving himself in nothing but his underwear, as he pulled back the covers got into bed next to his husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm so late coming home from work," Roy replied. "I missed you today."

Ed then pretended to wake up, looking over at Roy.

"Oh, hi. I didn't notice you come in," Ed replied. "How was work, love?"

"First day on the job is usually the hardest, lover boy. I don't blame these people for not being able to trust the government."

"Roy, I got you a gift," Ed managed to moan out.

His hands were under the blankets, occupied. Roy looked downward, a smile on his face. He knew what time it was.

"Alchemists are all about the citizens," Mustang muttered, leaning to kiss Fullmetal. "That's not it. What was that line again, Edward?"

As Roy spoke, his lips trailed to Ed's ear lobe, his teeth gently nibbling before his lips managed to suck the flesh, tasting its softness before maneuvering his tongue along the outline of the alchemist's ear.

"Ohhh... it's Alchemist, Be... stop it, Roy... that's distracting..."

The Flame Alchemist's lips trailed down to the younger man's neck, his teeth leaving their mark behind as his lips stamped various spots of the Fullmetal Alchemist's neck.

"Surely you remember, Edward..." Roy whispered teasingly as his hand slowly pulled the cover downward to patiently reveal his husband.

"Right there... Alchemist, Be Thou For The... holy fuck! Alchemist, Be Thou For The People! Alchemist, Be Thou For The People!" Edward screamed.

Finally, the Flame uncovered Fullmetal to reveal his new underwear, the center wet with precum and the alchemist's cock poking out of the top at full length. A grin spread across the new Fuhrer's face.

"You son of a bitch," Roy chuckled, his shirt finally coming off as he properly adjusted himself. "You did this for me?"

"Yes, sir... King Mustang."

Roy licked his lips as his hands formed into a claw to gently grip his "subject's" balls.

"Guess you're not so little after all."

SMACK!

Seconds later, Roy held his chin as Ed put his foot back down onto the bed.

"Fuhrer or not, don't call me little."

"Of course not, my Short Fuse."

Ed was about to strike again, when the Fuhrer managed to pin his legs down with his bare hands enough that he could sit on them.

"Hold still, Edward-I'm trying to thank you for your gift," Mustang growled.

Eventually, he managed to move the underwear to one side to see the prize: the alchemist's throbbing member, the tip of it drenched in precum. The very sight of it turned Roy on as his own erection pounded against the restraint of his pants. Without another word, Roy's mouth enveloped Fullmetal's aching dick which earned a moan from the blonde.

"Roy, please..." Edward whined as Roy took all of him in.

Roy's eyes narrowed, though a smile was on his face when he took Ed out of him.

"Well, you _did_ say please..."

Roy gently stroked the other man, occasionally licking the tip of his betrothed alchemist every so often. Edward bridged himself as he felt Roy's tongue pressure his aroused member, making it move ever so lightly.

"Is that better?" Roy asked.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Ed replied. "Don't stop, please."

"My, Fullmetal... when's the last time you had your dick sucked like this? Bet Winry would be jealous."

Ed couldn't answer, he was too far gone in the bliss of his Furher's tongue and mouth working as one. He could feel his release nearing. It was like a gun that needed the trigger to be pulled. Flame grabbed hold of Fullmetal's balls with his free hand as his mouth enveloped his continuously throbbing prick.

"Fuck, Roy! Here it comes!" Ed yelled as his cock overflowed with hot and thick cum.

The new Fuhrer's tongue lapped up as much of Edward's seed as humanly possible, eventually bringing his whole mouth down on Fullmetal as he released more of his man butter. After about two minutes, Roy licked his lips and smiled.

"You're so special to me," Roy said. "I love you so much, Fullmetal."

"I love you too... King Mustang. Knew you'd love the underwear."


End file.
